


'Cause I Told You

by writing_everyday



Series: Quarantine 'Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: COVID-19, M/M, Quarantine, Zoom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: Kurt talks to Mercedes
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones
Series: Quarantine 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966171
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	'Cause I Told You

Mercedes has her head perched on her two hands, blinking at the camera awaiting an explanation from her best friend. 

“It’s been a while since we had boy talk,” she comments. 

“Been a while since I had a boy to talk about,” Kurt mumbles.

“So, Blaine.” 

“It was an accident...a misdial.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

Kurt sighs and covers his face with his hands to hide his red cheeks. 

“He seemed nice,” Mercedes prompts. 

“He was!” Kurt exclaims. “That’s the problem. He’s a sweetheart and we barely know one another and yet we have so much in common, ‘Cedes. We talked about Broadway and NYU and our misadventures in the city.” He pauses. “Also, his brother is Cooper Anderson.”

“The credit-score commercial guy?” 

“That’s the one.”

“Blaine Anderson has a nice ring to it,” Mercedes says. 

This of course leads her to tease Kurt about how nice his name sounds with Anderson tacked on it. 

“Kurt Anderson,” she says, “I dig it.” 

“Gosh, Mercedes, we just met.” 

“And you’re in love with him. I mean his puppy-dog eyes alone stole your heart.”

“Hush!” 

Mercedes giggles and tosses a piece of popcorn in her mouth. 

“Now, can we watch our movie?” Kurt begs. 

“Not until you admit Blaine is a hottie.” 

Kurt sighs. If he hadn’t been looking forward to their movie night all week, he would’ve hung up on his friend rather than answer her. 

Truth is Blaine was really cute. _Adorable_ really. They got along rather well if their conversation today had been anything to go by. He seemed like someone who everyone is charmed by, including Kurt. 

What are the odds the stranger who ends up in Kurt’s Personal Meeting Room is a New Yorker, gay, utterly adorable, and completely Kurt’s type? 

“Did I tell you I started writing again?” 

A complete topic change was a safe way to get out of the Blaine conversation. 

“No! What are you writing?” Mercedes asks, excited. 

“A screenplay actually. My dad once told me if there weren’t parts for people like me I’d have to write so I am.” 

“Quarantine ain’t looking too bad at your apartment,” she teases, “but I can’t wait to read it and obviously come to opening night.” 

“When Broadway reopens because obviously this script will get picked up instantly,” Kurt replies, sarcastically. 

“Oh of course,” Mercedes says in a similar tone.

They laugh at themselves for a second before Kurt gets serious again. 

“It’s about my life in Lima.” 

“Are you calling it _The Boy from Ohio_ because I have some constructive criticism and a lesson in plagiarism for you?” 

“No, there’s no title yet but I’ll keep your notes in mind.” 

“So, it’s about the bullying?” Mercedes asks. 

“That and glee club and my dad, my mother’s death, backyard tea parties, being gay in a conservative Christian town.” 

“Is it biographical?” 

“Yeah, is it weird to name my protagonist Kurt?” 

“If it’s your life story then tell it how it is but if you want it to be _based_ on your life," she pauses, "the protagonist needs a new name." 

“You’re right,” he says, “thanks.” 

“Anytime, hon, I’ll read any and all rough drafts. You have my email.” 

Kurt smiles. Every day he’s thankful to have stayed in contact with Mercedes. She’s become such a grounding force in his life despite being across the country. 

“So movie?” Kurt says. 

“No, you didn’t answer my question from earlier. Tell me Blaine’s a hottie and we can watch our movie.” 

Kurt takes a deep breath. His head suddenly filled with an image of Blaine with his head thrown back laughing. How bright his hazel eyes were when he told Kurt about his friend, Sam. 

“Kurt Hummel-Anderson has a great ring to it,” he admits. 

Mercedes squeals so loudly her boyfriend pops his head into the frame. 

“What’s going on?” he asks. 

She turns to kiss his cheek. “Kurt’s gotta crush!” 

“Shut up, Mercedes,” he pleads, “I barely know him.” 

“Is he cute?” her boyfriend, Derrick asks. 

“Extremely,” Mercedes tells him. 

“Good for you, Kurt.” 

“Thanks, Derrick,” he replies entirely sure his whole face is burning. 

“Okay, now the movie.” 

“Is Derrick joining us?” Kurt questions. 

Mercedes turns to her boyfriend. 

“Why not?” Derrick shrugs, settling in beside his girlfriend on the bed. 

Kurt can’t help but wish he had someone to snuggle into as well. His heart, rather unhelpfully, suggests that Blaine could be that person. As the movie’s title screen appears, Kurt tries to silence that part of himself but his heart just keeps pounding away letting thoughts of Blaine dance around his head. 

The only thing he can think of it to stop them is to finally text Blaine. So, he does.


End file.
